A Summer Night beneath the Stars
by Dammit Jim I'm a doctor
Summary: Nyota couldn't wait to relax after a long day at Starfleet Academy. Her boyfriend, Spock, had something else in mind however.


_**A little drabble I wrote. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

It was 14:00 hours and Nyota's last class of the day was finally over. Patience was wearing thin, and all she yearned to do was to change out of her itchy Starfleet uniform. With her stride quickening with anticipation to relieve her body of this clothing, she reached her dorm in a record five minutes. Nyota quickly unlocked the door and after shutting the door behind her she quickly undressed. Relief poured through her as she threw on comfy slacks and a cotton shirt. She could only wish their uniform would resemble her comfort clothes. She decided to get a head start on her xenolinguistics paper since her night was currently free. Even though it wasn't due for a month, she wanted to get an exemplary score. After all, her goal – and dream- was to be accepted to come aboard the new Starship Enterprise as the communications officer. Before she could remove her notes, her PADD beeped. Reaching for it, her nimble fingers opened the message.

_My Nyota,_  
_It is apparent that we have not encountered each other on the personal level in 6 days and 32 minutes. It would be… logical to see each other again. As you humans may put it, I would 'like to take you out on a date' whenever you are not busy. _  
_-Spock_

Nyota's pulse quickened and felt a smile grow upon her face. She missed her dear Spock terribly, but did not want to implore as he was usually busy. This spontaneity gave warmness in her heart and flowed through her body. She left her notes on her desk, and replied to his message to set it up for tonight. She dashed to her closet, eager to find the perfect outfit to wear. He refused to tell her details of where they would be going, so Nyota decided to play it safe with a cute cardigan and tight fitting jeans. After looking in the mirror and inspecting her outfit, she smiled and eagerly waited for her boyfriend's arrival.

* * *

They had agreed to make the date at 19:00 hours, and Spock had arrived right as the clock struck. He was always known as being overly punctual. After all, he _was_ Vulcan. As the doorbell chimed, Nyota hopped from the couch and glided to the door. Swiftly, she opened the door to see her beautiful, foreign man standing before her. He was wearing black trousers and a dark, fitting sweater. The typical terran clothes looked even more exuberant on her alien boyfriend. Her eyes lingered over his tall, lean body as she took him in. Spock began to speak, and her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Nyota," he began, his eyes hinting of desire as he spoke. He quickly buried that emotion, and his regular stoic expression returned. "You look quite… acceptable for the evening. May I?" He reached his arm out for her to hold on to. Nyota grinned at the compliment he gave her. It was unlike him to attempt such discussion, and it left a tingling feeling in her stomach while they walked to the hovercar.

"Where might we be going Spock?" Nyota inquired, settling herself in the front seat.

"As you terrans may refer it to, it is a 'surprise'." He started the engine and began driving; leaving a curious and excited Nyota eager to find out what was in store.

* * *

The car pulled up to a beautiful, woodsy area that was located just outside the city. It was fall, so the leaves on the trees were a variety of reds, yellows, and oranges. It was a truly outstanding view, and the crisp breeze that delicately flowed around them was refreshing. Spock glanced at her, and began walking to the trunk. Before her curiosity could peak further, he had removed a large, wooden basket and a large woven blanket.

"I had thought a picnic beneath the stars would be acceptable." A small smile played at the edge of his lips. Nyota's smile broadened and Spock then led her into the greenery.

They had finally reached the destination Spock had planned for them, and Nyota was shocked to see a magnificent creek at the bottom of the hill. When they got settled on the blanket, she couldn't help but become mesmerized by the way the water flowed through the rocks, and the how every so often you could see a fish tail flip through the surface. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Fascinating..." She heard Spock whisper. She turned her head to find that he had been watching her the entire time. A blush crept up her neck at the realization.

"What is fascinating you Spock?" She said, pursing her lips as she tried to keep a serious face. She loved to tease and fluster him. His eyes seemed to intensify as seconds pass. It became very hard to keep a stoic face for long if he continued.

"You." His voice was deep and husky when he spoke. A shiver went down Nyota's back and felt her stomach flip with butterflies. He began scooting closer to her until their faces were almost touching. She could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek, as he was breathing heavily. Nyota turned her head to face him and softly pressed her lips to his.

Kissing him was intoxicating; his lips were an inferno against hers. It only lasted a moment but she could still feel the heat lingering on her own. Nyota could only get one breath in before his lips crashed to hers again. His moved languidly with hers; they were soft, hot, and very _Vulcan_. She could not suppress a sigh as his tongue began exploring her mouth. Her hands were in his hair and gripping tightly as he continued, her body turning hot with each second. She could feel his hands grip her hips as he lay over top of her. Nyota could feel his growing erection against her stomach. She softly moaned into the kiss, which only made Spock kiss her more hungrily. Spock made a low purring noise that vibrated through her body, only creating more heat. She bit his lip and sucked on it, and in return Spock bucked his hips in approval. Nyota was beyond ready for this moment, but before she could begin removing their clothes, he broke the kiss for a moment.

"Nyota. Please." He begged. His dark eyes were boring into her with desire. He lifted his hands to her face, and she nodded for him to do so. Once his fingers lightly brushed her psi points, Nyota could already feel his thoughts lightly touching hers. The desire between them was evident, and only intensified as they shared it. After lightly probing, his thoughts then bore into hers. Their thoughts became one. It was exhilarating to experience such an intimate thing. The mind meld seemed to only last seconds when in reality, it went on for 10 minutes. Spock looked into her eyes as they closed the meld, and smiled. His smile was genuine and human. This was the first time seeing him so happy, and intensified her love for him. Boy, was he beautiful.

"_I love you, my Nyota_." Spock whispered to her in high Vulcan. Hearing such words come out of his mouth send a pang of want through her, and she remembered what they were doing merely moments ago.

"_And I love thee, Spock._" She whispered back, smiling as she drew him into another passionate kiss.

The moment they shared will always follow her. As they made love, she could still feel her Vulcan's thoughts in her mind. It felt warm and welcoming, and reminded her that no matter how long they may be apart, he will always love her. And that revelation never fails to make her smile.

**_FIN_**


End file.
